In socket contacts, there are mechanically non-active sections and mechanically active sections. Typically, the mechanically non-active sections of connectors are robust and provide guidance and holding support for a pin. Mechanically active sections provide the contact normal force which is used to create the interface between the pin and socket through which most of the current is conducted.
The pin and socket connectors can be subjected to elevated temperatures. Typically these elevated temperatures are the result of ambient conditions, self-inflicted heat rise because of high operating power levels, or some combination of both.
Unfortunately, these elevated temperatures can also cause the connection between the pin and socket to break down because the mechanically active sections of the connector lose their spring properties and thus automatically lose the normal contact force necessary for low interface resistance. For example, when the temperature in a connector made of copper alloys starts to go over 80 degrees Centigrade (C), the copper alloys lose their spring properties, and thus automatically lose the normal contact force necessary for low interface resistance. This problem becomes even worse with non-symmetrical slotted connectors, such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/375,114 filed on Aug. 16, 1999, for an Electrical Socket Contact with Tines which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.